A Phantasy
by RhysBree
Summary: Another Phanfiction. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

*BEEEEEEP*

Dan awoke sharply to the dreadful ring of the doorbell. Groggily, he looked towards his phone and clicked the home button only to have the bright home screen blind him temporarily. _It burns!_ He thought, rubbing his eyes gingerly. It was 8:32, and a wave of annoyance washed over him as he fell out of bed. He rolled his feet to the door, only to open it and look down at a delivery man holding a small delivery box addressed to _Mr. P. Lester_.  
"Sign here Mr. Lester" Dan blushed. He wished. He signed the form, closed the door on the delivery man, and heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see a yawning Phil, who brightened when he saw the small package.  
"Ah! Is that my-" the box hit Phil square between the eyes with enough force to knock him back slightly.  
"Why must I get the door each time it's YOUR package!" Dan yelled in annoyance. He suddenly stopped as he had realised what he had done. He had thrown a package at Phil, at his roommate, at his crush. Dan had had trouble getting to sleep the night before because he had finally decided to tell Phil about his feelings, but he couldn't now, not now that he had thrown a fucking box at his face. Thankfully, Phil started to laugh.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Next time I promise!" he laughed, picking up the box which had fallen after colliding with his face. Dan smiled, he knew next time he would still answer the door for Phil. Phil went back to his room to sleep, while Dan lingered; he'll tell Phil tomorrow, today Dan hit him with a box and that was enough flirting with his bestest friend in the world. Dan went back to bed.

A few hours later Dan woke up again; it was now 11:26 and Phil would be stealing Dan's cereal. Dan had yet to catch Phil, but eventually one day he will. Dan walked to his wardrobe to decide which shade of black he would wear that day, while picking out some black shoes to go with his outfit. Once decided, he went to resume his tumblr position on the sofa with his laptop, only to see Phil was eating what was probably Dan's cereal concealed with milk. Phil looked up at Dan, very innocently, and Dan had an urge to kiss him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead he mumbled about Phil eating his cereal again.  
"Prove it" said Phil before he filled his mouth with more cereal. Instead, Dan got his laptop and resumed his tumblr position. After much scrolling he had inspiration for a YouTube video, _What NOT to do with Crushes_. He quickly got up and set up the recording equipment, and halfway through the video he realised he needed some help with some scenes.  
"Phil!" He called; after a minute Phil popped his head round the door with a cactus in hand. "Would you help me film some parts of the video?"  
"Yeah of course! Let me put down Winston," He named his cactus Winston…Dan facepalmed while Phil couldn't see. Phil came back, picked up the camera and followed Dan to help him film. It was going well, Dan was getting the shots he wanted, and it was the final point, which was to watch them from afar like they were Senpai. They decided to film on the staircase, so that they could have shots of Dan hiding behind the stairs while the crush was on the stairs.  
"Phil, would you mind being the crush for this one? It would be easier and we could get it in one shot," suggested Dan and Phil happily took position after pressing record.  
"N-Notice me," whispered Dan from the staircase, as all his feelings for Phil surged through him at once. This is what he was doing with Phil, he was telling his subscribers to not to what he was doing. Phil stopped the recording.  
"Dan was tha-" he noticed Dan had sunk to the floor, tears in his eyes. "Dan! What's wrong?"  
Phil was so close to Dan. Dan looked up at Phil, then his lips. "Dan?"

Dan leaned forward and pushed his lips against Phil.

Dan had kissed Phil.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan pulled away sharply, gazing at Phil with tearful eyes. Phil stared back in shock; Dan knew it was too good to be true. He staggered up and dashed to his room before Phil could say a word, and sank behind the door silently sobbing, knees against his chest enwrapped in his arms. Surely Phil would ignore it and they could live their life as they had previously, it would be okay…right?

*Knock* "Dan?"

Dan's eyes widened. "Don't come in!" he yelled. There was a pause, before a little thud indicated that Phil had slumped on the other side of the door much like him. Silence ensued for goodness knows how long before Phil spoke.

"You still by the door?"

"…Yeah"

Pause. "You promise you won't do anything? You'll stay there?" Dan subconsciously touched hidden scars as he promised, realising how much Phil cared even if they couldn't be a couple. After a longer silence, he mumbled "I'm sorry".

"Why are you sorry?" Phil's voice wafted through the door, "I quite enjoyed it really,".

Dan froze. Phil enjoyed it?

"Y-Y-You did?" Dan stuttered.

"Mhm," Dan could hear Phil's smile, "but I want you to lift the weight off your chest. I'll listen,".

Phil wanted to listen. Phil was willing to listen to everything.

"Well…" Dan began mumbling before Phil yelled at him to speak up, "okay! This has been bothering me for a long time. I didn't know how to tell you, and if you'd even consider me. I was scared of the rejection and losing the best person in my life," Phil remained silent for a while, contemplating everything that was said.

"Do you want to try?"

Dan opened the door so fast that Phil accidentally fell into Dan's room backwards with a little scream.

"I'm so sorry!" Dan yelped as he bent towards Phil to help him up, only to be pulled onto the floor next to him. Phil laughed before kissing Dan on his forehead letting him know it was okay.

Dan wanted to stay like that forever.


End file.
